


The Dragon (and Morgana) Always Knows Best

by indyonblue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyonblue/pseuds/indyonblue
Summary: New Year's Eve. Merlin does not want to go to Morgana's party but his friends have other ideas and won't take no for an answer.





	The Dragon (and Morgana) Always Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/gifts).



> Thank you, mods, for running another amazing Hols fest. And thank you for your infinite patience!
> 
> Dear little_dhampir - friends to lovers is one of my favourites too, as is writing Morgana, so I was thrilled to write this little story for you. I really hope you like it!

Merlin was dreaming of flying on a dragon, named Kilgharrah. It was a dream he had often as a child, always when something big was about to happen. The first time had been before the death of his father, then again when his mother had decided they should move away from their village. The dragon usually had some insight to share with Merlin. He was never sure why he dreamed of a dragon. The one time he had spoken to his mother about it, she had smiled and said his father used to have very vivid dreams too. The last time Merlin remembered having this dream was before he went to university, the night before he met Arthur Pendragon. But he did not think of Arthur. He let thoughts of Arthur slip away until he could enjoy the freedom of flying on Kilgharrah, the breeze in his hair. 

“So what’s happening this time, dragon?”

“You know I do not do specifics, young Merlin,” Kilgharrah said, snorting out a small burst of flame. “But you are right, I do sense tonight will be an important night for you.”

“Any clues? Anything at all?”

“Hmm.” They flew over a lake while Kilgharrah thought, their image reflected in the dark water below. “I rather think you might find something that was once lost.”

“Okay. Can’t think what it might be we’ll see”

“Be careful, young Merlin. You might not be happy with what you find, but you should keep an open mind and an open heart.”

Kilgharrah flew him down to a door which someone was banging on.

“What’s this?” he asked the dragon.

“I don’t know but you’d better answer it,” Kilgharrah replied.

He tried to open the door but it didn’t seem to be really there, the door handle kept slipping through his hand. The banging got louder and louder and Merlin turned to the dragon….  
Merlin rolled over and opened one eye. The wintry sun peeked through the window, illuminating dust motes floating around. He tried to make sense of the time on the clock, reaching over to lift it up but knocking it to the floor instead.

“Bugger.”

A banging from below started up again. He pushed himself to sitting and untangled himself from the duvet, cursing whoever it was getting him up at...1pm. Well, he hadn’t gone to be until 4am so it was understandable he’d had a bit of a lie in.. The banging stopped for a moment, and Merlin waited to see if he would have to go answer the door or if he’d be able to go back to bed. Nope, door it was.  
He stumbled his way downstairs, legs stiff, skin pimpling in the cold air. He snagged a jumper hanging on the bottom of the bannister and put it on, before opening the door.

“At last, Merlin, we were beginning to think you were dead.”

Gwen and Lancelot stood on the doorstep, Gwen holding a shopping bag. Merlin stood back to let them in, not wanting to but knowing there would be no way to stop them. “What are you guys doing here?”

Gwen stepped in, taking off her coat and hanging it on the end of the bannister. “We wanted to make sure you were up and ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“Merlin, what day is it?”

“Thursday?”

“Yes. And it’s New Year’s Eve. And Morgana…”

“Stop right there. I am not going to Morgana’s party tonight.” Merlin walked into his living room and sat down. Lancelot was moving around in the kitchen – the taps were running and the kettle was boiling. 

Gwen sat down on the sofa next to him. "Merlin..."

“No, I’m not going.”

Lancelot called from the kitchen. “Told you he’d be stubborn about this.”

“Not helping,” she called back to him. She turned back to Merlin, the kindness in her eyes bothering him. “Why won’t you go?”

“I just fancy a night in. It’s only New Year’s Eve. There’s too much pressure now to have a good time, it’s never fun.”

“Oh really? You didn’t enjoy last year?”

Memories of Morgana’s party the year before seeped into Merlin’s head before he could stop them. The drunken kiss in front of everyone, Arthur later pulling Merlin into an empty bedroom and pushing him up against a wall, stubble scratching deliciously. Then the morning after…

“No, not really.”

Gwen sat back and regarded Merlin. “I know what Arthur did wasn’t great but…”

“It’s not about Arthur,” Merlin said. “I’m…I’m…not feeling well.” He gave two small, obviously fake coughs.

Lancelot came in carrying a tray with three mugs of tea and a plate with a bacon sandwich on it. “We picked up the sandwich from the café round the corner. Thought you might need something to eat before you got ready.”

“I’m not hungry. And I’m not going.”

“So, what, Merlin?” asked Gwen. “You’re just going to spend the night on your own, watching the fireworks?”

“No. There’s a documentary series I’ve been meaning to watch. I’ll finally get around to it.”

“What’s it called?”

“I can’t remember. It’s set in different restaurants, looking at how they work and stuff.”

Lancelot shook his head. “You are not spending tonight watching reruns of Ramsey’s Kitchen Nightmares. That’s the lamest thing I’ve ever heard. And you’d better eat that sandwich before I do.”

“You’re the lamest thing,” Merlin muttered. He leaned forward, the smell of the bacon too tempting to resist.

“Besides, Merlin, Arthur’s not going to be there tonight.” Lancelot said.

Merlin’s throat seized up and he quickly took a large drink of tea to wash down the bite of sandwich stuck in his throat. “Not going to be there? Of course he is, it’s his sister’s party.”

“He’s gone away with…well, he’s abroad for a few days.”

Elena. That’s what Lancelot had been about to say. Arthur had gone away to spend New Year with his fiancée. Perfectly acceptable. _Except that it should be me_ , Merlin’s mind whispered.

“It’s not about Ar..Arthur.” Merlin said.

Gwen leaned forward and took Merlin’s hand. “It’s been a year, Merlin. I know what Arthur did wasn’t great but…”

“I know. He can’t go against his father’s wishes. He never promised me anything. I’m fine.”

“That’s not really true, Merlin.”

“You’ve been hiding away for a year, Merlin.” Lancelot said. “You go to work, you come out with us but you’re not really there. Look, a friend of mine is going to be there tonight. I think you’d really like him.”

“Thanks guys, but honestly…”

Gwen got out her phone. “Okay, I’m sorry to have to do this.” She pressed a few buttons, and turned on the speakerphone.

“Gwen?”

“Hi Morgana. Sorry to bother you when you’re busy getting the party ready. Merlin’s here, refusing to come tonight.”

“Right, okay. Merlin, listen up. Get your arse into the shower and get dressed. Gwen, pick out some clothes for him. Nice ones, with no holes and no hoods.”

“Morgana…”

“Merlin, stop whining. If you don’t turn up tonight with Lancelot and Gwen, I’m going to have to leave my party I have spent weeks organising and drag you here personally. Then I will be really cross. Got to go. I’ll see you all later.”

Merlin crossed his arms, frowning. “I’m not going.”

“That was the big gun number one.” Gwen said. “We have big gun number two.”

“I don’t think so.”

Lancelot stood up and walked over to Merlin, tugging on his arms until they were loose. “I can manhandle you upstairs and into the shower, or you can walk up yourself.”

“Fine.” Merlin huffed and stood up. 

Merlin nodded and went to leave the room. At the door, he paused and looked back. ““What’s your friend’s name? The one that’s coming tonight?””

“Errr.” Lancelot looked blank for a moment.

“Leon.” Gwen said. “His name’s Leon.”

“Okay.”

As Merlin started to climb the stairs, he looked back and saw Lancelot and Gwen whispering frantically. He heard Gwen say something like “what was I supposed to say?” but thought he must have misheard.

He got the shower going and waited until the steam was billowing around him before stepping in. He wondered why they were so keen to get him out tonight. Maybe it was just because it was the new year. Last year had started so crappily, maybe they wanted it to be better for him. Perhaps it was time to forget about Arthur. Perhaps this Leon would be the fresh start Merlin needed. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, Merlin began to think maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to go out after all.

********

**New Year’s Eve, the previous year**

“10, 9, 8…”

The crowd counted down loudly, Merlin joining in with them. He was surrounded by his friends, arm around Gwen. Arthur was stood next to him, cheeks flushed and his carefully-styled hair no longer so neat. Merlin sometimes wondered what he had done to deserve a friend like Arthur. Roommates from the first day at university and they had hit it off straight away. They balanced each other neatly. Morgana used to say they were like two halves of the same coin. With Arthur, Merlin learned to be more responsible and how to be on time…kind of. With Merlin, Arthur could relax and let himself get caught up in a bit of silliness every now and again. Over time, Merlin grew to love Arthur but had always tried to keep his true feelings hidden. Arthur had spoken a lot about his father, Uther, and what Uther saw as Arthur’s obligations to himself and the family. Learn the family business, marry, have children (preferably an heir) and eventually take over. Arthur never said, but from phone calls overheard, he never quite seemed to match up to Uther’s expectations. Arthur knew Merlin was gay, had been polite to the men Merlin had sometimes brought home. Not many. They could never quite match up.  
Tonight though, tonight seemed different. There was an electricity in the air. It fizzed every time Arthur looked at Merlin. He kept putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and pulling him in tight. He had had a few to drink but Merlin didn’t think he was drunk.

Arthur caught Merlin’s eye now and stared at him. Merlin wanted to look away but couldn’t. Randomly he thought of the Watership Down rabbits and how they would talk about ‘going tharn’. That was him, going tharn, in the brightness of Arthur’s gaze. Not through fear, but excitement.

“3, 2, 1…Happy new year!”

Everyone in the room cheered. Couples pulled each other close and kissed deeply. Gwaine sprayed a bottle of champagne over everyone. Merlin hugged Gwen and Morgana. He turned and put his hand out to shake Arthur’s hand, but found himself pulled into a hug instead.

“Happy new year, Merlin, you prat!” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear. His breath tickled and Merlin shivered.

“Happy new year, clotpole,” Merlin replied.

Arthur laughed, letting Merlin go but his hands slid down to Merlin’s hips, still holding him close. Around them, people had linked arms and were singing. Arthur leaned towards Merlin, and Merlin stood still, unsure of what was going to happen. Arthur slowly came closer, angling his head slightly. Their lips touched gently, one, two pecks, before deepening. It was chaste, soft, comforting. The sound of the singing faded away until it was just the two of them. Merlin’s hands slid up to Arthur’s hair, and Arthur pulled Merlin in closer, the kiss becoming deeper. Someone banged into them and they pulled apart. Merlin felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He couldn’t stop looking at Arthur, yet wanted to turn away. Wanted to move so he didn’t have to face the rejection that was surely coming. Instead, Arthur took his hand and tugged him through the crowd. He was making for the hallway. Merlin caught a glimpse of Morgana, looking worried – he wondered briefly what had happened to make her look so – before realising Arthur was taking him upstairs.

Arthur tried two bedrooms before finally finding an empty one. Merlin followed him inside and closed the door behind him. “Now,” he thought. “Now Arthur will tell me what a bad idea this was.”

Instead, Arthur came close again, pushing Merlin against the door and leaning into him. This time it was passion and lust. The hard line of Arthur’s cock pushed against Merlin’s, making him groan in want. The thought that this was Arthur, his best friend, who wanted him, acted like a splash of cold water. He put his hand on Arthur’s chest and pushed him back.

“Arthur, wait. Stop.”

Arthur took a step back, eyes puzzled, a small frown between his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“This. I mean, it’s great, but…” he looked around the room. “Is it what you really want? I don’t want to just be…I don’t know. I don’t want regrets.”

Arthur ran his hands through his hair. “It’s complicated, Merlin. I want you. I have for a long time. Do you remember that time it snowed really heavily? I was for us staying in, watching a film or whatever. You said no, and dragged me out to the soup kitchen? That was the day that everything changed for me. That was the day I realised I could live another life to the one my father planned, and that it was you I wanted by my side in that other life.”

Merlin took a deep, ragged breath. “Why have you never said anything?”

“Because I didn’t know how you felt about me. Morgana kept saying you liked me, more than a friend, but I could never see it. I didn’t want to take the chance of ruining our friendship.”

“Oh. Well, Morgana was right.”

“She usually is. I should have listened to her.”

“Does your father know? About…about what you want.”

“No, not yet. I’m going to tell him. Tomorrow.”

Merlin thought about this for a moment, and a smile spread across his face. “Wow. I never saw this coming.”

“You can be surprisingly blind to what’s going on around you.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“What do we do now?” Arthur asked. “Go back to the party and endure all the sniggers and smart-alec comments? Or…carry on?”

“I definitely don’t want to go back. Let them find some other gossip fodder. Why don’t you just…lie down…with me?”

Arthur turned and looked at the bed. “It’s a single.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.”

They somehow wedged themselves on the bed together but not until Merlin jabbed his elbow into Arthur’s ribs and after Arthur tried to turn over and instead knocked Merlin off onto the floor. When they were finally arranged, Arthur pulled a blanket over them. Merlin was warm, comfortable and started to drift off to sleep. Arthur’s lips touched his once more and soon he was asleep too.

The next morning, Merlin woke, alone. There was s a note on the bedside table.

_“Merlin, I’m sorry to have left before you woke up. I wanted to get an early start so I can get this conversation with my father out of the way. I’ll call you soon. Arthur.”_

Merlin stretched, a smile on his face.

When Arthur did call, the smile left Merlin’s face. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I tried but…you don’t know my father. Please understand…”

Merlin didn’t wait to hear the rest. He hung up and hurled his phone across the room. When he got a new phone, he made sure to block Arthur’s numbers. There was nothing he had to say that Merlin needed or wanted to hear.

********

Merlin pushed through the crowd, beer bottle in hand. He was looking for Gwen and Lancelot, the pair of liars, but every time he thought he glimpsed them, they would disappear again. He was sure they were avoiding him. He stopped at the side of the room, watching everyone dancing. Drinks were flowing, topped up by Morgana’s regular rounds of tequila. Merlin had so far managed to avoid that, not wanting the resultant hangover. He finished his drink and eyed the front door, wondering if he could make it out before anyone noticed him trying to leave. He took a step to the door, then another. His coat was hanging on the rack in the hallway. One more step…

“Where do you think you’re going?” Morgana’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Er, bathroom.” Merlin said, pointing upstairs.

“Sure you were.” She took hold of his arm and pulled him back into the room. “Look, you’ve got nothing to drink. What kind of hostess am I? Let’s go get you one.”

They made their way through the crowd, Morgana stopping to chat every now and then, but keeping a tight hold of Merlin. They made their way into the kitchen, and Merlin spotted Gwen.

“There you are,” he said.

“Merlin,” Gwen said, looking round desperately. “Enjoying yourself?”

“A bit. Other than I found Lancelot’s friend Leon and it seems he’s Morgana’s boyfriend.”

“Did I say his name was Leon? Sorry, I meant Percy.” She pointed out a man at the other end of the room who could only be described as a giant. “Go and talk to him. He’s really nice.”

“Gwen..”

“Sorry, Merlin,” Gwen said, giving him a hug. “We just thought it might help get you out of the house.”

Morgana brought a drink back for Merlin. “Actually, while I have you here, I need a hand with something.”

“What?”

“Oh, I just need something lifting down from my wardrobe upstairs.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now. Come on, Merlin.”

“Fine.”

Merlin followed Morgana back across the room, and up the stairs. She led Merlin along the corridor and stopped outside the room. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. “Okay, in there, the wardrobe on the left. I need the big red box that’s on the top shelf. I’ve got to go and sort this out. Just bring it downstairs for me, okay? Thank you.”

Merlin opened the door and stepped into the room. The light was on and he blinked. The door closed behind him and he heard a definite _snick_ of a lock being closed. He turned and banged on the door.

“Morgana, hey. What’s going on?”

"I'd like to say I'm sorry, Merlin, but I'm not. Neither of you are coming out until this is sorted, one way or the other. I'll come back and unlock the door later."

"What do you mean 'Neither of you'?"

“Hi, Merlin." 

Merlin froze. He knew that voice so well. He stared at the door, not wanting to turn around and see who was in the room with him, not wanting to face him.

“Merlin,” the voice pleaded. “Please.”

He turned around. Arthur was sat in a chair by the window, glass in hand, filled with amber liquid. He was leaning forward, the small crease line in place between his eyes, as it always was when he was angry, or upset. He seemed different and Merlin looked him over carefully, trying to pinpoint the difference. As he did so, the past year fell into place.

This was why Merlin had distanced himself from his friends. It was why he hadn’t wanted to come this evening. The shame, the anger and humiliation at being rejected by Arthur washed through him. He hadn’t wanted his - their - friends pity so he kept his distance, not giving them the chance to sympathise with well-meaning platitudes.

“Did you organise all this?” Merlin said eventually. “Get Morgana to make sure I’d be here tonight? I knew something was going on.” That last spoken quietly to himself.

“I didn’t arrange this - not exactly. If you hadn’t have blocked me, I would have called you long ago.”

“There was nothing you could say that I wanted to hear.”

“Okay. So you don’t want to know that I broke up with Elena?”

Merlin looked down at the bottle in his hand and took a large drink. He couldn’t taste anything but it wet his throat and allowed him to speak again. “It doesn’t matter. What happened with you and Elena...it’s irrelevant.”

“Is it?”

Merlin swung around to face Arthur. “Yes. God, Arthur, you are so bloody stupid at times. You were my friend. My best friend. I told you everything. Apart from how I felt about you. I kept that to myself, because I didn’t want to lose your friendship. And then...then, you go and bloody snog me in front of everyone. You, not me, initiated that kiss. You tell me it’s going to be okay and then you tell me ‘Oh sorry, Merlin, my father’s a bit of a dick and I’m a bit of a coward and so I have to get married’. What did you expect me to do? Smile and say ‘Never mind, we’ll still be friends?’ Did you expect me to be best man at your wedding? No. You took our friendship and whatever I felt for you and smashed it into pieces. And whatever you’re doing here, whatever you want, it’s not going to happen. It’s too late.”

Merlin fisted his hand to stop it trembling. He wanted to sit down but thought if he tried to move, he would just fall over. He looked down, not wanting to see the expression on Arthur’s face. Not wanting to know if he had made Arthur angry, or sad, or just cold and hard, like his father.

“You think I’m a coward?” he asked quietly.

“No, no, you’re not. Only when it comes to Uther.”

“I see. And it’s really too late? For us to, not to forget what happened, but to put it behind us? I’ve...I’ve missed you, Merlin.”

“And I missed you. But, I can’t do it again.”

They both took a drink. Merlin’s legs had stopped shaking so he crossed to the other chair. There was a small table between the two chairs and Merlin moved his so he wasn’t facing Arthur directly. The _thump thump_ of bass vibrated through the floor as well as the laughs and shouts of the party below.

“Would it…”

Merlin sighed. “Arthur. Please.”

“Wait, let me finish. Would it make any difference if I told you Elena and I broke up six months ago? I tried to get in touch with you, to tell you, but you had blocked me. Gwen tried to talk to you, but she said you wouldn’t listen.”

The dam that Merlin had built inside himself was starting to crack. The emotions he had walled up were starting to leak through, starting in his stomach with butterfly flutterings. He took another drink from his beer - he’d only had two sips so how was the bottle almost empty? “Why did you break up with her?”

“Because she wasn’t you. Can I tell you everything that happened? I’ve wanted you to know for so long.”

The heat from Arthur’s gaze was burning Merlin’s face. He wanted a drink but his bottle was empty. There was a rasp of glass on wood as Arthur pushed his glass across the table. Merlin glanced at him, just for a second, then picked up the glass and had a sip. The spicy warmth soothed his throat and he took another drink before pushing the glass back to Arthur. The crack in the dam widened, heat tingling along his spine, making him shiver.

“Okay,” he said. “Tell me what happened.”

Arthur took a deep breath and sat back, one ankle resting on a knee. The casual pose didn’t fool Merlin. He could see the tension in the line of Arthur’s shoulder and the straightness of his back. He began to speak. Merlin still couldn’t face him directly. Arthur had once said that you could see everything Merlin was feeling as it crossed his face. He didn’t want to give Arthur that advantage now.  
He listened carefully though. He listened to Arthur describe Elena. A lovely girl, pretty, but not Arthur’s type. She was the daughter of a friend of Uther’s - a good match, Uther had said, that would help the family business grow even more. Arthur had resisted, but Uther turned around every one of Arthur’s arguments. It was time for him to settle down, it was time for him to take up his duty to the family, it was what his mother would have wanted. The last one struck home hard. What his mother wanted was the hardest for Arthur to set aside, having never known her, and even though her expectations were filtered through Uther. After arguments and threats, Arthur had caved, as he always did. Morgana had stepped in, had spoken to Uther and to Arthur separately but to no avail. It wasn’t until the Pendragon’s annual summer party that everything changed.

“Gwaine was there. He’d spent the week with us and the party was the first time he met Elena. And they hit it off. They spent the whole day talking and laughing together. My father was furious, and asked Gwaine to leave, which he did. Without causing a fight, I might add.”

“Unusual for Gwaine,” Merlin commented before he could stop himself. 

“Indeed. Anyway, I took Elena off to one side and we had a long chat. I told her all about you, what had happened last year and how I felt. She said I had been an idiot - pretty much what Morgana had called me all along - and that I should be honest with myself and with my father. Again, pretty much what Morgana had been telling me. She left to go with Gwaine and, well, that’s the end.”

The dam was falling. That was the thing with Arthur - there was something about him that meant Merlin could never stay mad at him, no matter how much he wanted to. There was still a pretty big but though…

“That’s...well, I don’t know what. But the thing is Arthur, what if it happens again? I let you in, your father finds you someone else he wants you to marry, and that’s some fucked up controlling shit anyway, but let’s not go there. I’m not doing it again. I might be able to be friends again, sometime in the future, but not right now.”

Arthur took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking hold of Merlin’s hand. His thumb traced circles around Merlin’s wrist, the electricity from the simple touch burrowing deep into Merlin. 

“I told him,” Arthur said. “I told him I was gay, that I wanted to be with you.”

Merlin closed his eyes as the last of the dam came down, all the pent-up emotion and want rushing through him, a small tear running down his face. He turned his head away from Arthur and wiped it away.

“Are you crying, Merlin?”

“No.”

“It’s okay if you are.”

“I know but I’m not. I do have one question though. You said earlier that you hadn’t exactly arranged tonight? Morgana?”

Arthur laughed, the deep chuckle a welcome sound to Merlin. “Yes. She said she’d had enough of both of us moping around. She pretty much dragged me to father, I wanted to tell him but she gave me that push. Stayed with me as well and started to tell him to not be such a ‘bloody old-fashioned bigot’ is I think what she said.”

“Wow.”

“Yep. Anyway, I think she roped in Gwen and Lancelot to get you here tonight. Then it was just a case of getting you in the same room as me. I think she knew you might bolt if I was downstairs so…”

“So she put you here, made up something she wanted me to do and basically locked us in? That’s so Morgana.”

Downstairs the music stopped. “10, 9, 8…”

Arthur stood up and moved in front of Merlin. He took hold of Merlin’s other hand and tugged him up out of the chair. “So, Merlin, what happens now?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin said. “It might take some time, getting us back to where we were before this last year happened.”

“Do you think so? I don’t think it will take as long you imagine.”

“5, 4, 3...”

“Well, we can only take it slowly and see what happens, can’t we?”

“No,” said Arthur. “I’m done taking things slowly with you.”

He pulled Merlin in. Their first kiss had been gentle and tentative. This was passion and want. Merlin pulled Arthur in tighter, a spicy tang from the whisky on his lips, the stubble on his chin adding an irresistible friction. Their bodies fitted together, and it was new but comfortable and familiar at the same time.

“1...Happy New Year!”

They broke apart and held each other’s gaze for a moment, recognising the change in the other. Arthur would never give Merlin up again, no matter what his father wanted, and Merlin would never shut Arthur out the way he had. 

Merlin smiled. “Yeah, let’s not do the taking it slow.”

Arthur laughed. “Happy new year, Merlin, you prat.”

“Happy new year, clotpole.”

That night, as they lay in bed together, Merlin thought back to his dragon dream the night before. Once again, it had come when something in Merlin’s life was about to change. And Kilgharrah had been right. Something once lost had come back to him and Merlin had needed to open his heart once more. Merlin would also need to remember to thank Morgana for being the stubborn, bossy friend that she was. Arthur mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, burying his head into the crook of Merlin’s neck. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes.

**_Fin_**


End file.
